


Attention

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bratting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Talking, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia wants attention.Lup makes sure she gets it.Interpret that as you will.





	Attention

Lucretia is bored. She’s gotten a lot of writing done today, but it’s lonely work, and everyone else has been hard at work too, most of them out in the local town or the nearby forest. She hears Lup’s door close. She must be done for the day. Maybe Lucretia can go hang out with her. Maybe get a little attention and affection. She heads next door and knocks.

 

Lup opens the door. “Hey, babe! All done today?” she asks.

 

“All done,” Lucretia confirms. “Are you done too? We could hang out,” she says.

 

“I’m not exactly done. I’m doing a little bit of reading, but I’m down for some company, I’ve only got another couple of pages,” Lup says with a grin.

 

Lucretia follows Lup into the room and flops onto the bed on her stomach. Lup sits up against the pillows again and goes back to her reading. Lucretia kicks her bare feet up behind her and crosses and recrosses her ankles.

 

After a moment, Lucretia flops to her back, jostling Lup in the process. Lup looks up. “Babe, can you not? I’m almost done, and I kinda wanna tease you and play rough afterward, but this book’s kinda slow going,” Lup says.

 

“Ooh, rough? That sounds like fun!” Lucretia cries with a little wriggle.

 

“Oh, trust me, babe, it will be, now sit still before you get in trouble,” Lup says, a little playfully but Lucretia thinks maybe kinda seriously, too.

 

You know what? That did sound pretty playful, and Lucretia feels pretty playful, too. She scoots over and leans against Lup’s thigh, staring at the ceiling. She sighs, maybe too loudly.

 

“Babe,” Lup says warningly, “watch it, settle down or I’ll make you stand in the corner.”

 

Lucretia wriggles again and huffs. She crawls over Lup’s legs to the other side and flops down there. Lup finishes the last paragraph and sets her book aside. “Hop up, babe, pull your panties down, I know what you’re doing and you’re done,” she orders firmly. She shifts to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

Lucretia hikes up her skirt and pulls her panties off. “Ooh, time for teasing?” she asks eagerly.

 

Lup takes Lucretia’s arm firmly. “Bend over, babe, you know better. You’re getting a spanking,” she says.

 

“But I want teasing and sexy stuff!” Lucretia whines. Lup pulls Lucretia across her lap.

 

“Come on, I know you’re being bratty on purpose. I’ll let you off easy if you behave yourself,” Lup says. Lucretia huffs and tries to get up. Lup flips Lucretia’s skirt up, wraps her arm tightly around Lucretia’s waist, and begins to spank her, but only lightly. Lucretia’s just being mischievous, she’s not in serious trouble.

 

“Ahhh! Owww, you’re so mean to me! I’m a good girl, I should get kisses!” Lucretia wails, much louder than necessary considering the lightness of the spanks Lup is giving her.

 

“Oh, stop, you know it’s not that much, you little brat,” Lup says with amusement. Lucretia kicks and wriggles. “Behave or I’ll spank harder,” Lup warns. Lucretia kicks again, clearly deliberately this time. Lup spanks Lucretia harder, drawing a genuine cry this time.

 

“Owww, shit! You let me up right this minute! I want my pussy licked _now_ , you bully!” Lucretia demands.

 

“Watch your mouth,” Lup scolds. She switches to focus on Lucretia’s thighs, giving her three sharp spanks on each one. Lucretia continues to wail and thrash and fight, and Lup adds two more spanks on each thigh. “If I was getting spanked I’d think about maybe throwing in an apology or two and maybe a  ‘yes, ma’am’, see what that gets you. Right now your attitude’s only making it worse for you,” she says.

 

Lucretia shrieks as Lup spanks her thighs. “Stop it!” she demands. “You’re just picking on me for no reason!” Lucretia tries again to push Lup’s arm off and get up from her lap.

 

Lup holds Lucretia down even tighter and spanks each thigh once more. Lucretia lets out another indignant shriek and kicks her feet. “You are _so_ close to this being a tantrum, babe, do I need to paddle your butt? I can reach it from here and I will use it on you if your attitude doesn’t change _now_ ,” Lup warns.

 

Lucretia stills and whimpers. “Don’t! Please! I don’t want the paddle, I’ll be good! Let me up, I’ll do whatever you say right away, I swear!” she pleads.

 

“Mmmmm, that sounds like something you should’ve done from the beginning. What’re you gonna do to show me you’re sorry?” Lup asks as she continues to spank Lucretia’s now-burning ass hard.

 

“Anything you want, it’s not up to me, all I want to do is obey, please, pleeeeease I’m sorry I was a brat,” Lucretia cries pathetically.

 

Lup stops spanking Lucretia. “That’s much better. Get up,” she orders. Lucretia gets up, panting and whimpering a little and fighting to keep from rubbing her sore rear. She doesn’t have permission yet, and she doesn’t want to get in more trouble. Lup wraps her arm around Lucretia’s waist and draws her close. “No more brattiness, got it? If you’re naughty I’ll spank you again, and remember I’ve got the paddle right there in my drawer for if you really act up,” she says. Lucretia sniffles and nods. “You won’t be naughty, though, will you, beautiful? You’re gonna be good and get a million kisses instead, aren’t you?” Lucretia nods vigorously. “You can rub your butt, honey, I see your hands twitching. Come here now,” Lup says, wrapping her other arm around Lucretia too and gently embracing her while she gives her sweet little kisses. Lucretia returns them eagerly as she rubs at her bottom.

 

Lucretia tries to crawl into Lup’s lap to kiss her more heatedly, but Lup tightens up her arms around Lucretia and doesn’t let her. “Hold still, babe, I said a million,” Lup says playfully. She keeps kissing Lucretia and runs her hands up and down Lucretia’s back affectionately.

 

“I’m ready to be good,” Lucretia breathes between kisses. She shifts on her feet, wishing for some friction for her aching clit. That’ll be up to Lup, though, no way is Lucretia going to risk getting spanked again for touching herself without permission.

 

“Good. Stand in front of me, facing away, and touch your toes,” Lup orders.

 

Lucretia obeys apprehensively. Lup isn’t going to spank her again, is she? What if she’s getting the paddle? No no no, Lucretia’s being good! Lucretia tries to breathe deep and readies the safe word in case Lup tries to paddle her like this. She can’t, she just can’t take it like this, and suddenly without meaning to Lucretia whimpers, “Lup...please don’t, please…”

 

Lup’s hand stops in midair. She had been planning on teasing Lucretia, knowing she’d be wet and needy after being spanked, but Lucretia’s soft plea tells her something’s going on. “Stand up, sweetheart, and come here,” she says gently. Lucretia straightens and turns to Lup. Lup pulls Lucretia into her lap and wraps her arms around her protectively. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby,” she murmurs.

 

“Don’t spank me again, please, please Lup, I can’t take the paddle that way, I promise I’m sorry and I’ll be so good,” Lucretia whimpers.

 

“Oh, honey, no! That’s all my fault, I should’ve told you what I was gonna do, sweetheart. I wasn’t gonna paddle you, I’d never sneak up on you that way, or paddle you without holding you in my lap, sweetheart, I promised! You didn’t even do anything, you’re not in trouble at all,” Lup soothes.

 

Lucretia relaxes against Lup. “Oh, that’s a relief! When you made me bend over for a second I thought you weren’t done punishing me!” she breathes.

 

“No, sweetie, this is what you get next,” Lup says, reaching between Lucretia’s legs and gently teasing her clit. Lucretia moans. “I was just gonna touch you like this and enjoy how pretty and squirmy you are. You’re always so cute and wet after I smack your ass,” Lup teases.

 

Lucretia wriggles on Lup’s lap, forgetting all about her nervousness as Lup pushes a finger into her. “Oh, oh more, more please,” she begs.

 

Lup pulls her finger back out of Lucretia and pops it into her mouth. “Mmm, I want more of that, too. Lie on your back, babe, I’m gonna lick you ‘til you can’t see straight,” she says.

 

Lucretia rockets off of Lup’s lap and bounces down onto the bed. She yelps and rolls to her side as her sore ass hits the mattress. “Owww, it’s still tender,” she whines, rubbing her ass again.

 

Lup chuckles. “Of course it is, babe, if you’re all rough that way! Come on, gently,” she says, pulling Lucretia’s hands away and turning her onto her back. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Lup encourages. Lucretia does, and Lup crawls between her legs and begins to kiss and lick and suck at Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia moans. Lup pops her head up and grins. “See what nice attention good girls get? They don’t just get to come once, either,” Lup teases. Lucretia wriggles and moans again, and Lup goes back to teasing Lucretia’s clit.

 

Lucretia wriggles against Lup’s tongue and moans louder as she gets closer to coming. “Gods, I’m so close! More, more!” she cries. Lup reaches up and takes Lucretia by the wrist, moving Lucretia’s hand to her hair. Lucretia takes the hint and combs her fingers through Lup’s hair. Lup rubs her hands lightly up and down Lucretia’s thighs, and Lucretia comes on Lup’s tongue with a long moan.

 

Lup gets up, first onto her hands and knees, then sits on the side of the bed and reaches for a condom. She wriggles out of her panties, hikes up her skirt, rolls on the condom and holds her arms out to Lucretia. “Come here, sweetheart, come sit in my lap and give me your beautiful pussy,” she says.

 

Lucretia eagerly climbs into Lup’s lap and slides down onto her cock. Lup moans and wraps her arms around Lucretia. “Oh, babe, you feel so good! You _are_ so good, babe!” she murmurs, and kisses Lucretia as Lucretia begins to move up and down. Lucretia moans into Lup’s mouth and scratches Lup’s back through her shirt as another orgasm builds. “Yes, gods, babe, keep scratching, keep going sexy girl, come on my cock,” Lup urges.

 

“Touch me, gods, please,” Lucretia moans. Lup reaches between them and plays with Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia throws her head back and cries out in pleasure, digging her nails into Lup’s back as she does. “Gods, Lup!” Lucretia almost sobs, then leans her head against Lup’s shoulder and comes hard, taking Lup with her as she writhes in pleasure. She lifts off Lup’s cock and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. Lucretia giggles and pants a little. Lup gives her a little squeeze as they sit together for a bit, catching their breath.

 

“Hold tight, sweetheart,” Lup says, then picks Lucretia up and turns to deposit her gently on the bed. Lucretia looks up at Lup and smiles. “Scoot up and get comfy, babe, want me to hold you?” Lup asks as she pulls off the condom and tosses it in the trash.

 

Lucretia wriggles and makes a mischievous face. “Gotcha!” she yells, reaching out and tickling Lup’s ribs.

 

Lup squeals with laughter and feels her cock start to harden again, squirming as Lucretia finds her ticklish spots. “Babe! Stop it! You stop it right now or I’ll spank you again, I swear I—gods, babe! You naughty girl!” she cries, wriggling and finally catching Lucretia’s wrists. She sits beside Lucretia and pulls her across her lap. “I warned you, babe, looks like you’re still a ball of mischief, huh?” she says with amusement. Lucretia giggles and nods. “Ready for a spanking, naughty girl?” Lup asks, rubbing Lucretia’s ass under her skirt.

 

“I’m ready for two tiny pats, that’s all good girls like me need,” Lucretia says with mock piety. She wriggles as Lup flips her skirt back up.

 

Lup chuckles. She spanks Lucretia firmly, and Lucretia yelps and squirms. She spanks Lucretia again. “Tiny pats like this, babe?” she teases.

 

“Nooooo, tinier! I’m only cute and playful, not bad!” Lucretia cries.

 

“I’ll try again, honey, like this?” Lup teases, giving Lucretia two more spanks, just as firm as before.

 

“Nooooo, tiny ones! I’m adorable and you know it, come on!” Lucretia squeals.

 

Lup spanks Lucretia twice more, and Lucretia wriggles and squeals again. “Tiny pats, there you go, babe, now how about some more of this,” Lup teases. She reaches between Lucretia’s legs and teases her clit again. Lucretia moans and spreads her legs to give Lup more access. “I know what you need next, babe,” Lup says as she rubs teasing circles over Lucretia’s clit. “When I stop you will get up on the bed and spread your pretty asscheeks for me. I’m gonna fuck your tight little asshole good and hard,” she finishes with one more light swat.

 

“Gods, yes, ma’am,” Lucretia gasps eagerly.

 

Lup withdraws her hand and Lucretia scrambles up onto the bed. Lup grabs a towel and the lube and joins her. Lucretia reaches back and spreads her asscheeks, trying not to squirm in anticipation. Lup drizzles lube over Lucretia’s asshole and pushes a finger inside, none too gently. Lucretia yelps and clenches, then relaxes again. “Here’s how it’s gonna go, babe,” Lup says firmly. “I’m gonna fuck your ass hard and you’re gonna rub your clit and make yourself come. If you stop before I tell you to I’ll give you a smack, and it won’t be a nice one, got it? You need to remember which one of us is in charge here.” Lup pulls her finger out and wipes it on a corner of the towel, then grabs another condom and rolls it on.

 

“Fuck, Lup, that sounds so good,” Lucretia moans.

 

Lup pinches Lucretia’s thigh hard. Lucretia yelps. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, you say ‘yes, ma’am’,” she orders crisply.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia gasps.

 

Lup finishes up coating her cock with lube. She cleans the excess lube from her hands with the towel. “Much better. I’m not gonna be very gentle, babe, but you have your safewords if you need ‘em. Ready?” she asks.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers. She arches her back eagerly.

 

Lup laughs. “Ooh, look, now you’re behaving!” she says, then pushes into Lucretia’s asshole fast.

 

Lucretia cries out. “Owww, please,” she moans, fighting to relax enough to take Lup’s cock. She breathes deep and slow, and the burning eases a bit.

 

“Let go now, and fingers on your clit. Remember what happens if you stop, babe,” Lup orders. Lucretia obeys, and moans as she starts to rub just how she likes it. Lup pulls back and slams into Lucretia again, and Lucretia cries out. Her fingers falter.

 

Lup gives Lucretia a harsh, punitive spank. Lucretia wails. “Keep going or you’ll get another,” Lup warns. Lucretia begins to rub herself again. “Good girl,” Lup praises. She rubs the stinging spot she’s left on Lucretia’s ass and begins to fuck Lucretia rhythmically. Lucretia moans loudly and desperately. “Come for me, babe, it won’t be the only time, I’m gonna make sure of it,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia wriggles against Lup’s cock, and Lup pinches her thigh again. “Owww, I’m sorry!” Lucretia cries and tries to hold still better.

 

“There we go, so you _can_ be good, you just _choose_ to be naughty most of the time, is that it? Maybe I should help you with that. Which do you think, babe, should I spank you harder when you’re naughty or give you little spankings to remind you to behave yourself even when you haven’t disobeyed?” Lup asks, grinning a little as she keeps fucking Lucretia hard.

 

“I—both—please, I’ll obey—fuck, it’s big—I—gods, Lup!” Lucretia wails as she comes.

 

Lup laughs again and rubs Lucretia’s thigh as she shudders through her orgasm. “Good girl, good girl, come hard! Now keep going with those pretty fingers,” she orders. Lucretia whimpers and obeys, still trembling a little from her orgasm. “So you think both, huh? Harder punishments and reminders? You keep me busy, babe, but it’s your sore butt and you’re more than worth it,” Lup says affectionately. She gives Lucretia an extra hard thrust and Lucretia cries out and drops her hand to the bed to brace herself. “Naughty,” Lup says sharply, and gives Lucretia another punishing spank.

 

“OWWW FUCK!” Lucretia cries, mostly from surprise at the sudden painful swat. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She brings her hand back up and rubs her clit even more vigorously than before, then without warning comes again, trembling and moaning.

 

“Ooh, babe, you sure learned a lesson there, didn’t you? Don’t you stop, or else apparently I’ll spank you into another orgasm,” Lup says with a chuckle. She rubs Lucretia’s ass where the spank landed. “I want two more from you one way or another, babe, and then I’ll give you snuggles and water and kisses and all the love you can stand,” she promises.

 

“I can’t, pleeeeease,” Lucretia whines.

 

“Your choice, babe, I’ve got plenty of spanks for you if you don’t. Would you rather come or get your butt smacked?” Lup asks tauntingly.

 

“C-come, but I can’t, Lup, it’s so sensitive, please,” Lucretia whines again.

 

“Good choice, babe, now stop whining and let go, come on, sweetheart, just relax and let it feel good, pretty girl, you can do it,” Lup coaxes.

 

Lucretia makes a sound between a moan and a sob. Lup doesn’t break her rhythm. “Lup, please,” Lucretia begs, “please let me stop, I can’t!”

 

Lup pauses, then presses down on Lucretia’s lower back, and Lucretia obediently lowers herself to her belly with her ass sticking up. “I know you can do it, babe, you sexy girl, I know you love getting off, especially when I fuck you hard,” Lup says as she resumes thrusting into Lucretia’s ass. Lucretia whimpers. Lup reaches down between Lucretia’s legs and places her own fingers over Lucretia’s, making sure she keeps going. “Come on, pretty girl, come for me,” she urges, and after another moment Lucretia does, nearly sobbing into the mattress.

 

“Good girl, one more for me,” Lup cajoles.

 

A tear rolls down Lucretia’s face. “Please, Lup, please, I can’t do it,” she whimpers.

 

“Awww, poor dear, am I wearing you out? Good,” Lup says, struggling not to come herself. It’s a minor miracle that she hasn’t already, with Lucretia squeezing her cock so tightly. Lup shifts her fingers back from Lucretia’s hand and pushes one into Lucretia’s pussy. She gently pumps it in and out, looking for the spot she knows will drive Lucretia over the edge again.

 

Lucretia whimpers again and moans as more tears roll down her face. “Lup,” she manages before she comes one more time with a thin, keening cry. It’s all too much, for Lucretia and for Lup, too, and Lup comes as she feels Lucretia squeeze her finger and clench around her cock simultaneously.

 

“Gods, babe, you’re amazing! You can stop now, honey,” Lup gasps. She pulls her fingers free first, then slowly pulls her cock out of Lucretia’s ass. Lucretia whimpers and relaxes her hips, still teary and trembling slightly with aftershocks. Lup gets rid of the condom and wipes her hands on the towel. “Scoot up for me honey, lay on the pillow,” she coaxes. Lucretia drags herself up to the pillow as ordered and flops onto it. Lup chuckles. “Are you okay if I go wash my hands better and get us water, sweetheart, or do you need me to stay close for a little bit?” she asks.

 

“I’m okay,” Lucretia mumbles. “I feel _goooood_!”

 

Lup laughs. “You’re adorable when you’re all blissed out like this, babe, you know that? I’ll be right back,” she promises. She smoothes her skirt back down and heads out to get some water.

 

Lucretia grins into the pillow. Fuck, that was hot. Lup fucked her ass until she was pliant and obedient _and_ wants to spank her just to remind her to behave herself? Yes, please. They’ve come a long way from Lup being reluctant to give her more than a few swats and only then when she was super naughty. And with how thoroughly Lucretia trusts Lup and how good Lup is at comforting Lucretia even after a severe punishment, Lucretia isn’t worried. Lucretia may whine or fight, but it’ll always be fair, and she’ll always be cared for afterward.

 

The door opens and Lup comes back in with a pitcher of water and two glasses stacked together. She bumps the door closed with her hip and walks over to the bed. “Sit up, sweetheart, I’ve got some water for you,” she says.

 

Lucretia sits up as Lup pours a glass for her. “Thank you,” she says gratefully. She takes a long drink as Lup pours herself a glass, too. “You’re so beautiful and you take such good care of me,” she says contentedly.

 

“I like taking care of you, babe,” Lup answers, leaning over to kiss Lucretia’s cheek.

 

“Are you really going to give me reminder spankings? It’s okay if you do,” Lucretia clarifies quickly. “I really like it when you’re all hot and stern and make me obey.”

 

Lup finishes her glass of water and takes Lucretia’s empty one, then sets them both down on the night table with the pitcher and sits down next to Lucretia. “Then I’ll do it,” Lup says simply. “Maybe you’ll behave better between that and harsher punishments. Full disclosure, I’m rethinking the belt for me, I don’t know if you’re still okay with it,” she says, a little hesitantly.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s cheek and snuggles up against her. “It’s okay with me, it’s a bit rough though. I’ll be gentle and take it slow at first for you. You can be mean to me though, I’ve had it before and I’ll be alright as long as you keep your head like you always do,” she says.

 

“Is it really awful? Do you think I’ll be okay?” Lup asks.

 

“You’ll be alright, dear, you just won’t like it so much in the moment and you’ll need some comfort afterwards,” Lucretia reassures her. “Plus, you’re super well behaved and probably won’t ever need more than a handful of licks, so it’ll be over quickly,” she teases.

 

“Okay,” Lup says, and wraps her arm around Lucretia, pulling her closer. “How’s your butt, babe?”

 

Lucretia laughs. “A little tender inside and out. You really meant it when you said you wouldn’t be gentle, didn’t you?”

 

“I almost stopped at first when it hurt you going in, but you relaxed and took it so well, babe! And you kept on going even though you were about to drop! Don’t you ever even think of using a safeword, sweetheart?” Lup asks in wonder.

 

“Of course, dear, I would’ve if you’d tried to paddle me bent over that way. I just like it really rough is all. I like not having to be the one to remind myself to sit up straight and be nice and polite and all; it’s a nice break to let someone else tell me what do and praise me when I behave and discipline me when I don’t. I can take a lot, too, so if feel like a little mischief sometimes it’s worth a smack or two to me,” Lucretia answers.

 

Lup chuckles. “Whatever works for you, babe, I’ve been called a ‘disciplinary problem’ by enough adults growing up that I don’t wanna run around disappointing someone I actually care about. Like, fuck most people, but it kills me to think I fucked up and upset you,” she says lightly, her tone belying the sincerity of her words.

 

“Holy shit, did they really say that to your face?” Lucretia asks incredulously.

 

“To my face, behind my back, at night when they didn’t think I could hear. Turns out that’s some sort of code for ‘big fucking nuisance, I can’t take it anymore, please someone else deal with her before she burns this place to the ground’,” Lup says, rolling her eyes.

 

Lucretia hugs Lup tighter. “Gods, that’s terrible, what an awful thing to say to a kid,” she says. “You never disappoint me, dear, you know that? Even if I punish you, it’s only because what you did was kinda naughty, not because you’re anything less than amazing, got it?”

 

Lup grins. “Got it!” she says. She kisses Lucretia soundly. “There, now it’s a kiss law, Lup is amazing, the rest can take it to court,” she teases.

 

Lucretia pokes Lup’s ribs. “Goof,” she teases.

 

“Watch the ticklish spots, babe, you got spanked and fucked last time you tried that,” Lup teases back.

 

“Uh-oh,” Lucretia says playfully, poking Lup again, but this time just outside the ticklish area.

 

“I’ll spank you before bed every night for a week, babe, I swear, don’t you do it!” Lup threatens playfully.

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Lucretia mutters, then climbs into Lup’s lap to kiss her. “Yes, ma’am,” she murmurs, grabbing onto Lup’s shirt and kissing her again.

 

Lup kisses back hard. “Good girl,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> On this, the last day of my twenties, have some nice, rough Lupcretia.
> 
> Comments are the best! I love reading them!


End file.
